Magical Fangirls VS The Kissing Terminator
by el-f1otakugamer
Summary: One-shot. When Negi is endlessly stalked by his magical fangirls squad, he comes with a plan to get rid of their desire. What will the fangirls do now that the Kissing Terminator is back? NegixCrossoverHarem.


**This is a continuation or alternate ending of my Ala Alba Training Camp for Magical Girls one-shot. So random and OOCness. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The darkness of the night was lighten up by the stars in the sky iluminating it, there was a peaceful silence. A nice way to finish what has been a great day for every person in the world.

Except for one.

Negi Springfield was running as fast as he could from the dangerous menace that was following him. That was the most terrifying day in his life. Even more than when he saw the destruction of his village as a kid. Even more than when he first fought Evangeline. Even more than when the Kansai Magic Association kidnapped Konoka and used her to revive a demon. Even more than the whole Mahora Festival. Even more than discovering who the Lifemaker was. Even more than that time when he supressed his hormones when he as a 13 years old bathed with the whole class.

He has been through much. He has passed many challanges that proved his magical, mental and physical abilities. He has faced many opponents: demons, robots, vampires, crazy martian time travellers, immortals, broken people, even gods themselves and has always managed to defeat them. But despite everything he has done, there was one kind of enemy that he could never defeat, no matter how much he has tried, it was some kind of twisted invincible force.

"Neeeeeegiiiiii-kuuuuun! Come to us!"

Known as fangirls. Or to make it worse, magical fangirls.

"STOP, DAMMIT!"

The hell he would get near to them after they attempted to rape him. He only escaped with some luck. Of course, he could just have easily called any of his overpowered 31 partners to help him but not even the powers of all of them combined could do against the incarnation of the Princess of the Moon, the Void mage or even worse, the White Devil united. Neither could he call his best friend because of his not hitting girls policy or his other best friend because that would be too much, and not even Magia Erebea could help him, so he ran and ran trying to escape them even when he knew that sooner or later they would catch him.

With some luck he managed to outrun them and get inside the room he was staying slamming the door shut and putting a magical barrier to it to win some time. Seconds later the door was endlessly being knocked by the magical fangirls. He knew he had to make a plan and quick. He couldn't run anymore, neither outdo them, so what could he do? Confront them and get himself raped? "Wait a minute…" That moment he remembered a situation that hapenned to him in Mahora Festival five years ago "That's it!" An idea came to that moment, a plan that would make them regret stalk him "They want a kissing Negi… well, I'll give them a kissing Negi!" And with that, Negi searched through his room materials to make a love potion in short time like he did 5 years ago, but this was some other kind of love potion. Once he was finished, he opened the door, exposing himself, the magical fangirls instantly ran towards him, however they noticed something strange.

Why was he just standing there offering no resistance? Why he had that blank stare? Why he had a somewhat big grin on his face? Why was he wearing those gladiator clothes from the magic world? Why the music from when Dark Lugia is fought was starting to play in the background?

"Negi-kun?"

"Kissing Terminator Mode: Activated"

"… Wha?"

Before any of them could react he instantly disapeared and reappeared in front of Aino Minako, grabbed her shoulders and connected her lips with his. Everyone had a shock. It could have been the greatest moment in the Sailor Senshi's life… If Negi wasn't too rough she was practically suffocating.

"Hmmph! Hmmph!" She tried to call for help but couldn't speak as Negi's lips were pressed rougher to hers though it's not like the others didn't noticed. Was that his tongue what entered her mouth? After a while he let her free and falled to the ground unconcious. Everyone stood there in horror.

Then Negi turned his face to them and his face was in what in a state of what could be called a rape face, practically they could see the words 'Target Detected' in his eyes "Let's go for the next one…".

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" They all screamed and began to run to all directions, except for the cast of all Precure series who united and decided to fight Negi using their badass combat skills against him. They were defeated in 10 seconds and Negi did the same thing he did to Miyako to them "Well, that was good. What was I doing again? Oh yeah, raping the mouths of these girls"

* * *

From the distance in a replica of Evangeline's Resort the former Mahora Class 3-A were watching the events.

"Shall not we help them?" Setsuna asked worried for what these girls were going to confront.

"And face his Kissing Terminator Mode? THE HELL I'LL GO!" Asuna shout with an embarassing blush as memories from when she faced Negi in that mode returned. Nodoka heavily blushed in embarassment as well.

"Besides this is actually pretty fun to watch" Evangeline said with a sadistic smile while eating popcorn. Chachazero was besides her enjoying the scenario too, though a bit dissapointed due to the lack of blood.

"Why can't I be one of those girls?" Ayaka sobbed.

Kotarou and Fate were sitting in a table also watching what was hapenning with the latter also drinking irish coffee "This makes my need to fight him increase" Kotarou stated, Fate replied with silence and looking at him "... Is something wrong?"

After some silence Fate spoke "Do you hold any romantic feelings for Negi?"

Kotarou jumped back and his face turned red "W-WHAT?! I would never!" he said in a nervous tone obviously indicating he was lying "Why you ask so suddenly? Don't tell me you like him like that!"

This time Fate was the one to jump back and blush "O-of course not" he said obviously lying too.

"Besides if I told him I'm sure Natsumi-neechan and Chizuru-neechan would kill me…" Kotarou muttered.

"Besides if I confessed to him my Ministras would kil me… except maybe Luna…" Fate muttered the same time as Kotarou.

"Huh? Did you say something?" both said at the same time "Me? Of course not! Liar! You said something about Neg! I'm sure!"

"… You know, let's make as if this talk never happenned"

"Agreed"

The rest of the time they sat was acompanied with an awkward silence. This proves no one is safe from the Springfield charm.

Meanwhile Ako was currently attending the girls that Negi knocked out.

"Wait, that makes no sense, how could they come here if were some far from that place? And if you brought them how could you not be caught by that brat?" Chisame stated.

Ako replied with "I don't know, they were already here but they muttered something like 'the author save us'"

"Great, more bad jokes" Chisame sighed.

* * *

In the meantime, Negi reached to knock out some of the most dangerous targets first. Yagami Hayate, Akemi Homura, Kinomoto Sakura, Lina Inverse, Hakurei Reimu, etc. Then he proceded to out do most of the other girls and the few ones he still didn't kiss were reunited inside a hut.

"All right girls" Sakura Kyouko said to the four remaining girls including herself "what we're confronting now is a dreamy handsome hot genius immortal teen wizard with overpowered godlike combat skills who can beat the crap out of an army of Gundams in the state he's right now… HOW THE HELL WE DEFEAT THAT?!"

"Weren't you some kind of goddess, Madoka-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"That is in another timeline. And telling the truth I don't think that would do much against him anyways" Madoka said sobbing.

"W-well" Ami said likely having an idea "I found this inside Sensei's room" she handed some papers "it's a recipe to make a reverse love potion"

"Reverse love potion?"

"Unlike a love potion it increases the lust level of the person that drinks it, but Sensei managed to adjust it in a way to only desire kissing by any means possible"

"So that's why he's like that" Kyouko frowned "I wouldn't mind kissing him of course and I'm sure none of us do" the four girls sighed with a dreamy look on their faces "but how is he like now…" then they looked at the ground and silence took place for some seconds.

"We need to replicate it!"

"Of course! The only way to defeat a Kissing Terminator is with another Kissing Terminator!"

"But how?"

"Well, each hut has magical materials, maybe the ones the ones Sensei used can be here"

"But if we want to defeat Negi-kun we need that the one who drinks it to be more powerful or at least similar in power to him"

"Someone very dangerous"

"And has to be smart and have the reputation of memetic sex god like him"

"But the question is who?" then everyone in silence stared at Nanoha "… What?"

* * *

The four girls focused their mana on the little container in front of them to finish the potion. Once done everyone jumped from happiness, now the only thing left was Nanoha to drink the potion. If it wasn't that in that right moment the wall crushed revealing Negi with a smile on his face and the words 'Target Locked' in his eyes.

"Frenzy is red, Rumble is blue, this poem doesn't rhyme, NOW GIVE ME YOUR FACE!"

"Eeek! Bad poetry!"

"Everybody run!"

And so the four girls ran with Madoka taking the love potion. Before she could throw it at Nanoha, Negi appeared in front of her and proceeded to kiss her like with the others. Madoka falled to the ground and Kyouko ran to her "Madoka! Are you all right?"

"Kyouko-chan…" Madoka handed the love potion to her "Good luck" Madoka then passed out with a smile.

Kyouko clenched her teeth at seeing her friend like that and ran while badmouthing Kyubey. He then spotted Ami "Mizuno!" and threw the potion at her. She managed to catch it.

"Takamachi-chan!" and then he threw it at Nanoha who also catched it.

"Well" she said with a deep sigh "here we go" she opened the container and proceeded t drink the contents. Once she finished, she just stood there, with a blank stare and a grin on her face.

"… Nanoha?"

"Befriending Mode: Activated"

"OH CRAP!" with that Ami and Kyouko fearing for their lives got out of the way and Nanoha charged towards Negi and Negi charged towards her, both screaming like in the Xiaolin Showdown intro.

And then a light came out of nowhere and they dissapeared.

Ami and Kyouko stared at the place in shock.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENNED?!" Asuna shout as the other members of Ala Alba were speechelss.

"They were sent to a pocket dimension" Everyone turned at Fate who took a sip from his cup "there they would be able to resume their battle until one of them is knocked out and wouldn't cause any collateral damage to this universe"

"But I wanted to see the rest of the fight" Evangeline shout pissed.

"I don't know you, but don't count on me if you want to see the effects of a Titan Slayer colliding with a Starlight Breaker" with that said everyone shivered in fear just at that thought.

"Well, you have a point there" Evangeline definetely didn't want to see that.

* * *

The next morning Negi Springfield woke up with the biggest headache in history, even more than that time he woke up after a drunk night to found himself naked on a bed along with a naked Chao telling him she was her own ancestor. That joke definetely wasn't funny, though at least she didn't do anything to him while he was like that… at least that's what she said. Anyway, he would never do anything related to love potions again, aside from remembering it was illegal they would definetely affect his health. As he woke up he noticed the situation he was in by some facts:

1-He was naked on the ground outside of his room.

2-Something was grabbing his arm.

3-When he turned around, he saw it was a sleeping Nanoha.

4-She was naked too.

5-All the magical girls were standing and blushing in front of them with an amazed and at the same time jealous look.

6-His partners and friends were there too.

7-Asakura was taking lots of pictures.

8-Chamo told him he got a new eternal partner.

"… I hate my life" he said as he palmed his forehead.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I recently found NegiNano appealing. Now the question is who ended who ended in the harem of who?**

**BTW, I said he knocked out some of the dangerous ones, not all of them because I know someone would point that out.**

**Anyways, criticism is welcome, flames are not.**

**With that said, smell ya later!**


End file.
